Washington
by TwiHard Family Forever
Summary: Edward and Bella have now drifted apart, but their love still remains. Edward is now cold and Bella lives her life in fear. What will happen now when they move to Washington and new problems emerge? SEQUEL TO REBELLIOUS ANGEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! As I promised, here is the sequel to** **_Rebellious Angel_. If you guys are new and checking this out, welcome! I would suggest the new comers to please read _Rebellious Angel so_ you can know what is going on. So this story is going to be a bit different, not really but a bit. I'm going to add some more humor and more cute moments. Just a warning: the rating might change later on. I'll see where my mind goes...**

**Inspirations: So I'm going to give the credit to the song now instead of the end. This story's theme song is by Paramore called "My Heart". Also this story is inspired by another fan fiction called "The Transfer" by bannerday. I suggest you guys check both of them out and their rights go to them of course.**

**I do not own Twilight. So let's start this adventure again... **

**Chapter 1- Moving**

I made sure that before we left Arizona, we'd stop to buy a small, portable cactus. I needed to bring a souvenir from home to the unknown Washington State. I needed something familiar to enter the mysterious new world with someone I barely knew anymore.

Edward hasn't talked to me since we got into the truck and started to drive away from Phoenix, from trouble. He was different, he was cold. Jail time had affected him and I wasn't expecting it. I thought things were going to be the same as they were before the catastrophe, but I was wrong. Edward glared out the window as if he was mad at the road.

I scoffed the silence and the burning questions for Edward were killing me. I decided to call Alice, who was leading to way, to keep me busy.

"Hey, I guess this would be a good time to talk more in-depth." Alice and I never established anything in concrete. She only shared the idea of Edward and I moving with her to Washington at her wedding and I agreed. Alice has always been my light of hope and I trusted her and always will.

"Well Bella, it's the end of July and in two weeks, school starts." That hit me; I'll be a freshman in college in two weeks. I never really focused on college ever. Before, I would have gone to the University of Phoenix, but now things are different, too different. I was now going to the unexpected University of Washington with the love of my life who now had a restraining order against me. I've never been any where besides Arizona and San Francisco in my life so I didn't know what was waiting for me in Seattle. I didn't know where my future was heading; I couldn't picture it between the constant covers of clouds and rain.

I thought about my parents and how this move will affect their relationship. They would get a divorce now because of my mom agreeing to let me everything, I looked up to my parents' relationship but I wish my mom will find someone else and be happy. After everything that my dad has done, I still love him. Thinking about them made me tear up and I knew that Edward wouldn't care now, he wouldn't look at me, and he wouldn't ask me what's wrong any longer.

I couldn't accept the idea that things were different now. When Edward and I used to talk about Washington, we used to take it as a joke but we pictured it as happy moment. The move would have marked a big step in our relationship but it now felt like we were taking a step back. Seattle was going to be the place where I hoped I could rekindle everything Edward and I had once.

"Alice, where are Edward and I going to live? We don't want to bother you guys in your home." They were newlyweds, they wanted their privacy. And I knew, seeing Alice and Jasper happy and in love, would hurt me. It would be a constant reminder of Edward and I, how we were and how we could have been.

"Don't worry Bella, I called someone and just got you a place and now they are furnishing it as we speak."

"Alice, I know never to underestimate you." I always say what I have in mind to Alice; I didn't need to hide anything from her.

"I know. Don't worry we're almost there."

"Yeah." That's what I was worried about, confronting the real world with Edward.

"Don't worry about it. Things will get better."

"Yeah I hope so." I looked at Edward, his expression not changing at all.

The next couple of hours passed as Edward and I changed positions and I became the driver but it was still silent. I called Alice and begged her if I could drive with her in front of Edward. I didn't care what he thought. The silence was driving me insane, the only thing that was consoling was the radio but it was starting to drive me insane as well since I knew all the lyrics to the song by now.

When I woke up from switching back to the truck, I could finally see the city lights with the word "Seattle" all over the place. I sat up from the passenger seat and took a better view. It was twilight around Seattle, the clock in the truck read three in the morning. It was beautiful, with the water surrounding the tall buildings with the city lights still on but the sun rising. It reminded me of San Francisco. It was the first time it popped in my head again since the last time. A cold chill suddenly went down my spine.

"It's about a 20 minute drive from the city to the house in Newcastle." It was the first time I heard Edward speak in the last 24 hours. He sounded relaxed, not anyway near how he looked. Maybe he was thinking during all the silence. I couldn't help but smile, hope suddenly creeping in. Hope was always a traitor.

We got to Newcastle in 20 minutes as Edward promised. It was a small and beautiful town. There was green everywhere and I suddenly missed the redness of Phoenix.

"And a ten minute drive to actually get home." Edward said with a laugh, a laugh I didn't think I would hear ever again, my previous worries were suddenly disappearing.

"Are Alice and Jasper coming with us?" I asked as I pushed myself next to him and smiled, taking a risk. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, they're going to show us the way. Their house is actually more in town, ours is way more private."

"You think them being the newlyweds, they would want more privacy."

"Yeah, but I don't think Alice can stand the idea of being away from town." We both laughed softly. Edward looked down at me and was about to stroke my cheek with his thumb but he turned cold again. He looked at me almost with disgust. He took his arm off my shoulder and I glided back into my seat, looking out the window again, unable to cry. There was physically no ay for me to produce tears anymore. I had already lost too many with Edward.

He took us to a woodsy area and then we were deep inside. The woods began to clear and Edward stopped in the middle of the clearing. Alice and Jasper were parked in front of a cute little stone cottage.

"Welcome home." Alice greeted us as we got out of the truck and Jasper handed the keys to Edward. I was shocked, the house was beautiful. It looked like we were in a fairy tale and the house belonged here.

"We'll we're exhausted so call us if you need anything." Alice said as she took Jasper's hand and went back to their car. Edward stood next to me, silent as well. My jaw dropped looking at the one story cottage with vines surrounding it, it was timeless.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me inside the house, our house, and opened the door. He stared at me with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back, knowing that his smile wouldn't last forever.

Inside the cottage looked as perfect as the outside. It was modern and looked like it was pulled out of a home décor magazine. It was completely furnished as Alice had said.

"I'm going to get the things from the truck." Edward still had his smile on.

I kept looking around and walked in the hall. On the right, the first door was to the huge closet Alice. of course, made sure she got much advice in it as she could. It was filled with skirts, heels and handbags. Connecting the closet was the master bed with a huge white bed in the middle. Edward's footsteps startled me and I jumped. My back was towards him and I heard him put the luggage down.

"Well, I'm going to have to get a car." I heard him sigh. I turned around to him, his hands on his waist, looking at the ceiling. He never looked at me and when he did, the same look of disgust would come back.

"We'll you don't have to. We have the truck." I sat on the bed, my voice barely above a whisper. I was afraid; it was as if I was talking to a complete stranger.

"Well yeah Bella but what are we going to do when I have classes and you don't? I don't want to restrict your freedom. What about when I'm in class and you have one later on?"

"Well I can always ask Alice..."

"I don't want to be a bother to them anymore than we already are." He interrupted me, his voice stern, not looking at me. So is this what this is to him? A bother? So why did he come then? Did he want to stay in juvie all his life? Did he want to stay in juvie so he never see me again?


	2. Broken

**Hey guys! Welcome again to all the new readers. I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. I forgot to mention two things last A/N. First, their are going to many surprises in the sequel so be ready. Also, please leave a review I enjoy them. :) Just a reminder to all newbies out there, this is a sequel, please reader the first story _Rebellious Angel to _understand what is happening. So please read and review and most importantly, enjoy :)**

**This story is inspired by the Fan fiction called "The Transfer" by bannerday. Check it out. Her rights belong to her.**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own this story.**

**Also, credits to Rihanna.**

**Chapter 2- Broken**

I woke up with the home phone ringing but I let it continue ringing. I was too exhausted from yesterday's trip to extend my arm under the blanket and reach for the phone. I thought that Edward would sleep in the guest bed room, but he was next to me in the King sized, white bed even though we were miles apart. I only cared that he was in bed with me.

I turned around and looked at his bare back. His long, pale, back filled with scattered beauty marks. I wanted to stroke his back, missing touching his skin but I didn't even try. I moved a couple of inches closer to him and I felt comfort right away. The phone rang again and I picked up this time having a bit more of a motivation this time around.

"Hello?" My voice sounded asleep but I was wide awake staring at Edward's back.

"Hey Sleepy! I'm picking you up in thirty so we can do some shopping!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Of course Alice." I hung up the phone and got out of bed.

"Have a good day Bella." Edward spoke as I walked to the door. He didn't move and his face was hidden from my view.

I looked down and played with my fingers; nervous. "Umm Edward, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I only spoke to Edward in whispers now and Edward only spoke to me without looking at me.

"No Bella."

I walked to the kitchen, shocked but not surprised, to see the fridge filled with food. I poured myself some cereal and ate alone in the silent house. After breakfast, I took a shower in the master bathroom and Edward was still asleep.

I was hoping that the shower would trigger something in Edward. After all, we had memories in the bathroom back in Arizona. In Edward's bathroom, we had shared our first kiss together. We had that fun dinner night the day before Jasper's party. I helped clean Edward's wounds the day he came home from the hospital. After five minutes of waiting, I gave up. I tilted my head to stop the predicting tears from coming. I couldn't cry anymore, it was impossible. I've cried too much in the past to have any more tears. I relaxed five more minutes in the shower before I went out.

I took another fifteen minutes to get ready and Alice was at the front door waiting for me. I didn't bother to say goodbye to Edward, our only conversation of the day was enough.

Alice took us to a store which sold everything we needed, from school supplies to basic daily items. Alice already bought the text books Edward and I would need for school and I will never be able to find a way to repay her for everything she has done. We went to the section where they sold desk supplies and she put more than necessary in the cart. She added a desk lamp to the list of endless school supplies.

We went to the food section where she bought us a pack of bottled water, some granola bars and trail mix bags. We had plenty of food at home and I told her that but she protested, saying that we would need this for between classes.

We went on looking for the toiletries, toothpaste, dental floss, and deodorant. We bought my favorite strawberry-smelling shampoo and conditioner and got my favorite lavender smell body wash. Alice spent a good time looking at brushes and combs that would be good for my hair type. The last thing we grabbed before heading out was a box of tampons.

"So Bella, how are things going?" She asked as we were leaving the store. I knew what she was referring to.

"Not good Alice."

"Why? What's wrong?" Alice's voice went serious.

We unloaded and got into the car and I started to tell her. "Well, everything is so different, Edward's different, and he won't even look at me." My voice going back into a whisper, even when Edward wasn't around. His name made me whisper. I was playing with my fingers again also. Edward made me nervous.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be alright." She grabbed my hand as she drove.

"Yeah, I hope so. I don't doubt you Alice."

"You can't, it's not allowed."

"I just wish it would happen quickly." I looked out at the sunny, but cloudy, Seattle afternoon.

"Bella, you have to understand that this move hasn't been easy on him either. He was just released from juvie and he's separated from his only family member he has."

"Yeah, you're right." She was, throughout the time we've been here, I've only thought about myself. Edward has also brought baggage with him. He just got out of juvie and left Emmett behind like Alice said. Edward needed space to clear up his mind and I will give it to him.

"Do you need help unloading?" Alice asked when we got to the house.

"No, no thank you Alice. I got it, plus Edward is inside." Magically, everything fit in two boxes. Alice put them in my arms and then left because she had to go to work. I was walking towards the house, both of my hands occupied when my phone rang. It was probably Rosalie, who I'd promise I would call as soon as I got to the new home. I told Rosalie the situation while we were on the road and she supported it 100%. I didn't tell her about Edward though because she would probably tell Emmett and Emmett would worry. I didn't know if Edward had called Emmett yet.

I managed the best I could to balance the boxes on one knee and in one arm as I took out my phone from my back pocket.

"Hey Rose! How's everything?" My voice sounded excited for once since being in Seattle and was loud compared to the silent forest. I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder and held the boxes back with my two hands. I was lucky that the front door was unlocked so I pushed my way through.

I could tell that Rose and I were being evasive. We weren't telling each other what was really going on in each others' homes. I told her I would call her later.

I tried to put the phone away but I wasn't as successful this time around as I was outside. Everything dropped and I sighed. I was about to pick everything up but Edward came into the living room.

"What the hell were you doing?" He snapped at me.

"What? Excuse me?" I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. Edward never talked to me like that before.

"What the hell were you doing?" He repeated to me angrily. Tempers were flaring in the room from the both of us.

"I was talking on the phone with Rose and then I hung up and was about to put my phone away and I lost my balance."

"You should just stay focused on one thing at a time." He didn't say it as if he cared or if he was giving me advice, his voice was bitter. He snapped at me. His words were filled with venom. He dropped down on his knees and sighed, ready to help me. Edward didn't have to yell at me. It was an accident. Why did he even bother helping me if he was so angry? Edward was so easily annoyed with everything now.

Without speaking to each other, we separated everything that belonged to each room. The only thing that broke was the desk lamp, which I would have to go shopping again with Alice to find another one. When we got to the toiletries, Edward sighed when he saw the box of tampons. He was annoyed and rolled his eyes and that tipped me off.

"It's not so easy living with me, is it?" I picked up the box and went to the bathroom to get the face of disgust off of Edward. It was true; Edward didn't know what it was like to live with me when I was in my days. He imagined mood swings, cramps, and cravings with disgust. I put the box half hidden, half visible just to annoy Edward.

I went back to the room to help Edward again and we were still silent. He accidentally threw a granola bar across the room and it hit the pot where my cactus was, spilling the soil everywhere. I cried, tears coming from somewhere, and went and kneeled in front of my broken cactus.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'll get you another one I promise." His voice was soft again and he walked closer to me. I felt him almost put his hand on my shoulder but pulled it back.

"No." I snapped at him, my back towards him. "It's not going to be the same."


	3. Picture

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Things are just going downhill for these two. Please to all those new comers, read the first story _Rebellious Angel_ to get a full understanding of the story. Please leave a review, I enjoy them.**

**All rights go to their respective owners.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3- Picture **

I woke up the next day and reached out next to me just out of habit. I was startled when I didn't feel anything. I jumped up and opened my eyes to see Edward's bare back again. He was standing up, putting on a white, long-sleeved, button down shirt. I could see from the side of his face that he was smiling. I bit my lip.

"I'm going with Jas to get a car." He was still smiling as he finished buttoning his shirt. He jumped when he finished and ran out of the room.

"Bye Bella!" He yelled back as he closed the front door.

I sat up shocked. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was awake. I didn't let Edward's happy response to leave the house get to me, instead I took it as he was happy to get the car and I could only feel happiness for him.

I got up from bed, took a shower, and ate breakfast, normal routine. As soon as I was about to start cleaning the house to keep me busy, a phone rang.

I ran to the master bedroom to see if it was the home phone, but it wasn't. It wasn't my phone either; I didn't recognize the ringtone. I heard the missed call beep from the living room and went back.

On the shelf that Alice converted to a table, I saw the scratched iPhone. It had to belong to Edward. Edward never mentioned to me that he had a phone back in Arizona and I highly doubt that Jasper would give him a second-hand phone.

Curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to know who called Edward. I pressed the home button and it was Emmett. My jaw-dropped; it was definitely Edward's phone. Emmett's caller ID photo was a group picture of Edward, Emmett, and Melissa. It was 15-year-old Edward, smiling, looking young, sitting on a rock, Melissa in the middle, and 23-year-old Emmett on the other side. They all were smiling and looking happy. The area reminded me of our river back in Arizona. Could Edward have brought Melissa and Emmett there? Could that have been Edward and Melissa's spot and I was just the replacement? Why did Emmett lie to me and tell me that he met Melissa in a car ride? Was he drunk? He didn't look so in the picture or did he seriously not remember? Too many questions clouded my mind.

I looked at Melissa more closely. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights. Her hair was naturally waved from what I could tell. She had dark brown eyes and a smile that lit up the world. She was just an ordinary girl, like me. That cleared my mind and I answered my own questions. I had become Melissa's replacement. I don't know now if Edward ever loved me for me, or because I reminded him of Melissa. The only thing I knew was I was still in love with him.

The last thing I noticed of the picture was: Edward and Melissa were both wearing matching light denim button down shirts.

I had so many questions to ask and so many that kept popping up. Does Edward still think about Melissa? Did he recently put this picture or did he always have it as Emmett's photo ID?

The one thing I knew for sure: forever wasn't as long as I'd hoped.


	4. Orientation

**Hey guys! Welcome to my story! (I'll stop saying that next chapter) So I think this chapter is perfect to the back-to-school season and ironically today was my first day back. So please leave a review, I do enjoy them and thanks for everything again. New character introduction.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4- Orientation**

Two weeks have gone by since Alice and Jasper saved us from our problems back home in Phoenix and brought us to Seattle. This was our home now, not Phoenix; I had to get that set in my mind.

Things haven't changed with Edward since we've arrived. Edward was still cold around me but I've let it go. I've been focused on the schoolwork that I needed and today was orientation.

I haven't talked to Edward about the Melissa photo on his phone. I was afraid of what he would accuse me of with his abrupt changes in temper. The questions still remained in my head, swirling around whenever I saw Edward. I wanted to talk to Edward about it, but I didn't know when the right time would be, or if there would be a right time at all.

Edward and I drove separately. Picking up from his signs and vibes, I think Edward wanted to make it as if we were just acquaintances and nothing else, that we were never something more.

For the first time, I was self-conscious about my truck even though the cars around me weren't as nice as the ones in Phoenix. All around my 1953 red Chevy Pickup truck were Honda's and Toyota's. I had to stay in the truck for a couple of minutes taking deep breaths. When I was somewhat calm, I grabbed my bag and got out.

I looked down at the asphalt as I walked to the table where everyone was lined up. I didn't want to trip on my first day of college and make a fool out of myself. I grabbed a piece of loose hair and put it behind my ear, more signs of my nerves to the public. Once I stood in line, it wasn't long until I heard familiar footsteps behind me. I turned around and it was Edward. We quickly glanced at each other and I turned back around towards the front.

It was my turn to check in. Sitting behind the table was a large, charming, extremely muscular guy. His shoulders were wide and seemed to never end. His hair was dark brown, a bit messy on the top, but clean-cut on the sides.

"Name?" He asked as he looked up towards me. His eyes were hazel, the ones where if he moved one side, they would be blue if the sun hit them right. If he turned the other side, they would turn green. He had the most adorable smile and there they were, my conformation on my theory, his dimples. He would become my new Emmett even if this was the last time I would see him.

"Isabella Swan. Well everyone calls me Bella." I was about to keep talking but I bit my tongue. He seemed like an easy person to talk to.

"Okay Bella." He said with a laugh, his dimples showing. I blushed.

"You're not dorming right?"

"No." But now with the circumstances around me, I wish I was.

When he was finished, he pointed out the direction to my first class. I wanted to ask him more questions, but I could tell I was holding up the line. He was kind enough not to yell at me to move out of the way, something that would definitely happen in Phoenix. I moved out of the way so Edward could go next. I waited a while, hoping that Edward would walk me.

"I'll see you later Bella." Edward said as he continued to not look at me and smiled to register. I was headed to my first class in college alone.


End file.
